I like my life
Mi nombre es Araceli Mendoza Pérez nací en San Juan Amecac y actualmente estudio en el Bachillerato, vivo con mi mama y tengo dos perritas llamada Sheyla y Cocki las quiero mucho y me hacen muy feliz, estoy en un equipo de futbol comenzó en la escuela y lo llevamos a cabo en la comunidad con distintos pueblos competimos los domingos, me gusta leer y escuchar música a todas horas, también me cuesta hacer amigos pero con los pocos que tengo estoy feliz. Amo a mi mama y ella es la razón por la cual tengo una meta de seguir estudiando y trabajar aun no tengo definida mi carrera pero creo que en el trascurso de estos tres años en el bachillerato lograre saber qué es lo que quiero. Tengo dos hermanos en Estados Unidos, me quieren mucho y soy la más pequeña por lo tanto soy la consentida. Me gusta estar sola y no me gustan las fiestas ni acudir a eventos sociales nada por el estilo, puedo utilizar la patineta y amo jugar futbol, mi género favorito es el rock y zoe es la banda que prefiero, me gustan mucho las clases de lenguaje y comunicación aprendo como ser mas formal, como hablar correctamente y a expresarme. Ahora estoy esperando los resultados de un concurso de Literatura me gustaría ganar según el profesor el viernes definirá quien gana mi compañera o yo eso me tiene un poco intrigada pero si ella llegara a ganar igual estaría feliz. My name is Araceli Mendoza Pérez I was born in San Juan Amecac and I am currently studying in the Baccalaureate, I live with my mother and I have two little dogs called Sheyla and Cocki I love them very much and they make me very happy, I am in a soccer team started in school and we carry it out in the community with different towns we compete on Sundays, I like to read and listen to music at all hours, it also costs me to make friends but with the few that I have I am happy. I love my mom and she is the reason why I have a goal to continue studying and working. I have not yet defined my career but I believe that in the course of these three years in high school I will know what I want. I have two brothers in the United States, they love me very much and I am the smallest therefore I am the spoiled one. I like to be alone and I do not like parties or go to social events anything like that, I can use the skateboard and I love playing soccer, my favorite genre is rock and zoe is the band I prefer, I really like language classes and communication I learn how to be more formal, like speaking correctly and expressing myself. Now I am waiting for the results of a Literature contest I would like to win according to the teacher on Friday will define who wins my partner or I am a bit intrigued but if she won I would be happy.